Phototoxic burns to macula of the eye have been observed by a number of experienced ophthalmic surgeons. These burns are induced by the ultraviolet light produced by the operating microscopes, particularly in extended surgical procedures lasting several hours which are not uncommon. "Maculopathy" as this problem is known in medical circles is receiving wider attention all the time. A number of articles have been written on the damaging effects of light on the retina of the of the eye, a few of which are listed below:
1. Ham, W. T., "Ocular Hazards of Light Sources: Review of Current Knowledge." J. Occupational Medicine, 25(2), 101-103,1983
2. Ham, W. T., Mueller, H. A., and Sliney, D. H., "Renal Sensitivity to Damage from Short Wavelength Light." Nature, 260,153-155,1976
3. Zigman, S., "Effects of Near Ultraviolet Radiation on the Lens and Retina." Docum, Ophthalmol 1983,55:375-391.
4. Werner, J. S., Hardenberg, F. E. "Spectral Sensitivity of the Pseudophakic Eye." Arch. Ophthalmol 1983,101:758-760
5. Mainster, M. A., "Spectral Transmission of Intraocular Lenses and Retinal Damage from Intense Light Sources." J. Am. J. Ophthalmol. 85,167-170,1978.